Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?
by Escapeism
Summary: Matthew is an Angel. More specifically, the Guardian of the Sun. It hurt when he fell from Heaven. It really hurt. Now, Matthew is stuck on Earth; alone, injured and afraid. The Human world is a large and scary place, and he has not visited it in hundreds of years... Luckily, a young albino human is willing to help this strange man.
1. Chapter 1

When Matthew fell from Heaven, it hurt… It _really _hurt. Of course; this sentence is widely used as a pick-up line. This would be incredibly ironic considering Matthew's angelic beauty. His golden locks of hair and his watery blue eyes which looked as inviting as the warm Turkish ocean, and of course; his smile. His lips would curve into a sweetening smile which could give a human cavities for sure.

Matthew was quite tall and skinny, but that wasn't to say he was weak. In fact, he was quite the opposite. He was quite strong. Matthew could send a demon back to the Underworld, and Matthew could hold a steel sword with ease. He carried a set of arrows along with a golden bow that was made from the outer flames of the stars in the night sky.  
Matthew was a guardian of the Sun, and he was gifted with the power to conjure up warmth and burning flames, but with a sweet face like his, he looked like he couldn't even harm a creature. Despite his frightening power, he was indeed a very kind and quiet man who rarely ever showed anger on his delightful face. But… The question was; who would dare push Matthew out of Heaven into the human world. Matthew was of course going to blame himself for this, but it was a mystery to who pushed him… Now, getting back would be a problem.

When he fell, it was quite a stormy night and he lost control of his flight. His angelic wings lost altitude and all he could do was flap and be thrown around by harsh gusts of wind, then finally, he landed. It was dark when he woke up and a sudden sharp pain wracked his spine. At first; he was afraid that he had broken his back, which would have been very unfortunate… But, he broke his wings. The bird-like limbs had been broken and they were also bleeding quite badly from where the bones had broken the skin; it was quite a gruesome sight. Matthew would have rather broken his back than lose all use in his most treasured limbs; the only things that could get him back home. This was indeed a very sad loss.  
It was still raining when Matthew finally observed his surroundings. It seemed to be a large corn field, and the sharp drops of rain were hitting the crops around him; and his bleeding skin. It hurt when he tried to move his wings in the slightest, so he decided to let them relax and just flop mindlessly on his back. Right now; his wings were dead weight.

The field seemed to go on forever and ever, but in the distance, he could see some light in the never-ending darkness. A structure? A fire…? No. There could be no fire in this accursed weather. It was his only lead to being warm and trying to get his wings fixed up, so he walked towards the light, using his arms to get the rain out of his eyes.  
It was about 10 minutes of walking in cold, wet mud and being scraped by the corn crops before finally reaching the source of the warm light. It seemed to be a brick structure of sorts. It had been over a hundred years the last time Matthew came down to this planet, and everything seemed different. The house looked cosy and quaint, and above all… Warm.

But, what could Matthew do…? He was an angel. A supernatural being that most humans didn't believe in anymore, (the last time he checked, anyway. It was a shame, really.)  
Well, he could see if anyone was indoors at least. He should get a good look at the owner before he went around knocking on doors. Matthew climbed over the fence and stumbled onto the wet grass, grunting in pain as he did so. He stood up, shaking from the cold and above all; the pain, and he approached the window, peeking inside.

The water on the cold glass of the window was like a sharp, straight waterfall heading down in a straight angle, then the water would slowly trail down the brick of the house to then meet Matthew's pale feet. His toes curled from the cold, but he put his weight on his toes, standing higher to see the young male on the couch.

The man on the couch was seemingly…Albino. How strange. Matthew had never seen such a human before. Silver hair, like the moonlit dunes in the empty deserts at night. Those eyes… It was as if the human was a demon. Eyes like the blood that was drawn from mortals. Matthew gently placed his fingers on the wet glass, in a simulation to touch the man's pale skin… But, of course; Matthew's fingertips only connected with the glass of the window.  
His expression was vacant and calm, and he was watching a bright glass screen with flashing colours and moving pictures. Every so often, the human would move to adjust his position on the couch, his lips would purse together or perhaps his tongue would poke out to regain some moisture in the skin.

A small movement here and there would only strain Matthew's curiosity to the point where knocking on the door would become most tempting, but Matthew only stood and endured the cold, harsh pins of water that slapped his skin.  
Suddenly, the human got up and made his way to another room. Oh; damn. Matthew walked around the small cottage and peeked into the other windows, until he found the human in another room. It seemed to be a place filled with small versions of wardrobes on the floor and on the walls with small windows on them, containing plates and cups. The albino human stood at a strange device, and when smoke arose from the device the human would wrap his fingers around the handle and pour hot water into a white cup.

As the human placed the device down, his red eyes skimmed across the window and his breath was caught in his throat, and the two beings held eye contact for a long few seconds. The human watched the blonde, who only watched in return. Matthew's heart went insane, and his breath quickened. The human saw him! Oh no…  
The human only watched the angel, but when he spotted the broken wings, he dropped the heavy kettle in surprise and spilling hot water across the wooden floor; and some of the water came into contact with his feet.  
The man let out a yell of surprise and pain, "Agh! _Scheisse!_" He hissed, biting on his knuckles to somehow get rid of the focus of pain in his foot. When the man looked back at the window… The strange man…Or creature was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Gilbert was not so young, but not so old either. In fact he was around twenty nine years of age and had recently been honourably discharged from the army after five years as a SPC (Specialist). After coming home he decided that going into solitude would be the best kind of retirement for him, so Gilbert moved to England from his home city of Düsseldorf, the countryside to be exact, and decided to leave in an old cottage that was left to him in his grandfather's will. It was a quaint place, and it was quiet. Not to mention, it was far away from the large cities, and the community were wonderful.

When Gilbert first moved to England, and moved out into the Cornish countryside, most people were shocked by his birth defect. Albinism. Of course, it would shock people at first. He looked like a demon walking the earth with his pale skin, silver hair and his pink to red eyes. He did have a good pair of eyes, but in the sunlight, they weren't so helpful. Despite his very shocking look, he was quite a friendly, outgoing person with a lot of charisma... And quite a large ego on his head, but this didn't prevent him from making friends with a few people.

But, despite all of the welcoming communities of the towns nearby... Gilbert did miss his little brother, Ludwig, who was still fighting in the army. It made him proud to see his little brother taking after him, but...Of course, he did worry for the man and he thought of him regularly. Every so often he would be able to contact his brother on 'Skype' and have a small chat before going back to his regular life.

On this particular night he managed to Skype his brother for just a little while, and after that, he sat in silence. All he could hear was the sound of the clock ticking, and it rang in his ears like a buzzing mosquito. Gilbert would admit that life in the country was quite boring sometimes. It was pouring down outside, so a walk in the fields was a big 'No' on his list of things-to-do. Read a book? He had hardly any books, and he had read all of them.  
So the only option left was to watch some late night TV. Boring.

Gilbert sighed and sunk back into the comfort of his sofa and grabbed the old remote from the arm of the sofa, and turned the TV on. Not much was on. Documentaries and some old movies. Gilbert lay back on the couch and decided to just watch the BBC News instead. The man crossed his arms and let out a breath, watching the reports of politics, crime and weather. Looks like the storm was going to last all night. That was not really a problem with Gilbert, he rather enjoyed falling asleep to the sound of rain tapping against the glass of his bedroom window. It was...comforting. Just to hear the sounds of nature, really. Just like Gilbert loved waking up to the sounds of birds, instead of the sounds of mindless, loud traffic in the city. It was really a contrast.

After about ten minutes of British reporters babbling on about a recent crime, the man sat up and rose from the sofa, stretching his body and groaning loudly. He could have some tea, watch some more TV and go to bed. Gilbert made his way to the wooden-like kitchen and weighed the electric kettle for water, and felt its weight before placing it back down and flicking the electricity on. He grabbed a white teacup, and dropped a PG Tips tea bag into the cup, and grabbing some milk from the fridge. Gilbert stood, watching the kettle vibrate and smoke rise from the hole, and the kettle switch clicked. After pouring some water, his eyes skimmed the window and he spotted a face looking at him from the window. His heart suddenly jumped and he dropped the kettle in shock and feeling the sting of pain as hot water splashed onto his bare feet.

Gilbert yelled in pain, and bit his knuckles, before looking back to the window again and seeing the mysterious figure gone.

His heart leapt into his throat as many horrible thoughts crawled into his head; _What the hell...? A ghost...? Nah...No way. They don't exist...! A burglar? Ah, schiesse...What if it's a fucking serial killer? Ah, shit shit...  
_Gilbert felt all shaken up for a moment, before his brow furrowed and he opened one of the kitchen drawers. He looked inside at all the cutlery and found a large knife. _You came to the wrong house, fucker._ Gilbert thought smugly to himself. His appearance and output towards this intruder was surely make him run for the hills.  
Gilbert went to his front door and opened the door, and a cold gust of wind flew at him, sending cold chills down his spine. Thousands of cold water droplets flew into his face and sunk into his clothing as he stepped outside, holding the knife closely.

He remained as quiet as possibly, and walked around his house. He wasn't afraid, damn it, he _wasn't _afraid. The fact that it was dark and it was raining did not help him, and it only made Gilbert nervous.  
He finally called out, "Hey! Whoever you are...You'd better get away now..." He warned, his thick, German accent leaking as slight fear was hanging in his words.

The German reached the end to the outer wall of his house and slowly peaked around the corner to see a young man sitting in the mud, eyes wide and his figure shaking with both pain and fear of the man holding a blade. Gilbert lowered his knife as he saw the state of the figure. His eyes scanned the boy... Blonde, quite pale and he looked like he was wearing a type of robe or dress. Odd. But then his eyes caught the sight of the male's wings. Angelic, white wings which were broken and bloody from the obvious fall. Gilbert's eyes widened in surprise, and as he opened his mouth-

"Please!" The young blonde cried, "I-I'm sorry...I-I...I didn't mean to startle...you...P-Please... I just... Please don't hurt me..." He clasped his hands together and looked up at the other, his face full of obvious terror.

Gilbert blinked and shook his head, blinking again; just to check and see if he wasn't dreaming. _What the hell is this guy...?_ Gilbert thought to himself as he came closer, crouching down and looking at the other much closer, "...Er...Hey." Was all he could say. What else could he say? He was about to converse with a supernatural being that he never thought actually existed.

The blonde angel blinked and slowly relaxed, but a bit of stiff awkwardness filled the air. "...Hello..." He slowly said, lowering his hands. Well. The albino being was much more...interesting up close. My; he did have quite a strong jaw line.

"Are you...a..." Gilbert started, but soon trailed off. Instead, he motioned to the blonde's wings and hoped that perhaps the man would finish his sentence for him.  
The male spotted this and he nodded slowly, "Y-Yes...I'm...An Angel...W-Well...! More of a...Guardian...Really..." He said slowly. Well, this was odd. A seemingly casual conversation with a mere mortal... His brother would be shocked when he heard this!

Gilbert watched the angel for a moment, and leaned forward, only to have the angel lean back, "W-What are you doing...?" The angel asked, his voice quite soft and shaken.  
"Your...Ah..._Wings,_" Gilbert was trying to get used to that word, "They...They look...Well. They look fucked, dude..." He looked at the other with concern, "Ah...Do you need...Help?" He asked.

The blonde male blinked and nodded quickly, "I-I fell...From...H-Heaven...I think my wings are broken..."

Gilbert nodded silently, in an understanding. Well, Gilbert felt more at peace with the creature...But much was to be told and explained to him. He stood up and held his hand out to the angel, "Come inside...It's freezing out here." Gilbert said, offering a smile to the angel.  
The angel slowly took a hold of Gilbert's pale, wet hand and pulled himself to his feet. He felt an arm wrapped around his waist as Gilbert helped him inside, to the welcoming atmosphere of the warm cottage.


End file.
